Familial Pain
by Bloodsong
Summary: AU, modern day. Complete. Rin is Sesshomaru's faithful assistant, until the night her father returns... Rated T for mentions of sexual abuse
1. The Beginning

A/N: (waves) Hello again! This story came to me while heavily doped up on Vicoden. I swear, that stuff is ten times worse when your Muse gets ahold of you! Just to warn you all, this is AU and modern time. Rin is in her early twenties, Sess-kun's about six months old, everyone else is their regular ages.

* * *

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all characters in the series are owned by Takahashi Rumiko. Soul Man, where Dan Akroyd played a priest, is property of whatever station created it. Sess-kun, his mother and Rin's dad are mine.

* * *

I tied my yukata snugly around me, feeling pleased with myself for driving out the intruder with cold logic. The gaijin priest had called himself Dan Akroyd, but I made it clear he was not welcome. Then he had tried to compromise me and the threat of Sesshomaru-sama using him to sharpen his claws, as well as my wry assessment that as a proper Shinto family, his Christian dogma would not be appreciated, quelled his ardor and he left. I padded down the hall and slid open one shoji, checking on the children under my care. Sess-kun, Sesshomaru-sama's son, was curled up between his two best friends, Shippo and Souta. So kind of Kagome-san to allow her brothers this sleepover. Then again, Kagome-san and Inuyasha-sama were courting surreptiously. Perhaps the miko wanted to ingratiate herself with Sesshomaru-sama.

'Petty thoughts, Rin. Kagome-san is above such behavior.' I reprimanded myself and shut the shoji, moving towards my room. A shadow passed along the wall and I froze, senses pricking. Another intruder? Was there some strange phase of the moon I was unaware of?

"Hello, Rin." The dry whisper teased my ears and my shoulders slumped.

"Father. Not tonight. I have three young boys here, they must be allowed to sleep." Damn him! Was he so unafraid of Sesshomaru-sama he would violate his own daughter in his superior's own home?? Did his position in Sesshomaru-sama's company provide him such protection? His hands closed over my shoulders and I closed my eyes. Yes, it did. He had already proven that. My position was tenuous at best, Sesshomaru-sama's personal assistant and nanny to his firstborn son, his wife dead less then a year at the hands of a political enemy. Father had shoved me on Sesshomaru-sama six years ago for a receptionist position, but something about me...intrigued Sesshomaru-sama and he made me his assistant. I have worked very, very hard, doing all I was told, and my father reaped the benefits. When Sess-kun was born, a mere two months before his mother was killed, I was 'promoted' to nanny and moved into their house. The relief of getting away from my father had been great and I had dared to hope I was safe. Now the furor of her murder has died down, the enemy eliminated, and Sesshomaru-sama has begun working through his grief.

"I have missed you, Rin."

"I have not missed you. Leave," I said firmly, jerking away. "I will not tolerate this in my master's house!"

"Master? You told the priest Sesshomaru was your mate. Which is it, daughter? Has the youkai bedded you?"

"His wife lays not ten months upon the sea that gave her life and you ask me if he has mated with ME?" I hissed, furious. "I am his assistant, nursemaid to his first born! I am human! He will never touch me, for it would shame us both! How DARE you insult Sesshomaru-sama so?"

"You did."

"I said what I said to protect his house and his honor!"

"Not for your own?"

"What honor could Sesshomaru-sama have if he came home this night and found his nursemaid raped? Do you not think he would kill the one responsible for violating his home?"

"He would not kill me."

"No, Father. Sesshomaru-sama will be home at any time. I refuse to compromise myself or my position for your sick pleasures. Leave before he finds you here and both our lives are forfeit!" He groped me painfully.

"Soon, sweet Rin." He purred in my ear and ran away. I clapped my hands over my mouth, stifling the frustrated scream clawing at my throat. Why, oh why did he do this to me? My senses tingled again and I hurried to the front room. Sesshomaru-sama was putting down his suitcase, his shoes already neatly set aside. I rushed forward and bowed deeply.

"Welcome home, sir," I said softly. I reached for his suitcase, but his arm stopped me. I looked up into cool amber eyes.

"What happened, Rin?" He asked, matching tone. I pulled my shoulders back, standing at attention as he preferred.

"Intruders, sir. I drove them off."

"All by yourself?"

"Yes sir. I did have to invoke your name and for that I am very sorry. But there was no violence and the children are sleeping peacefully."

"Are you all right?" His eyes bore into mine in that way that makes other people squirm. It made me feel oddly safe.

"I am unharmed, sir."

"Very good. Get some sleep, Rin. You can unpack tomorrow."

"Yes, sir. Thank you. Good night, sir," I bowed again and walked away, feeling his eyes watching me closely. I prayed he wouldn't connect my father's scent. Foolish man, breaking into the Lord of the Northern Lands home! Does he not know the keen senses Sesshomaru-sama has?

The next day, Kagome-san and Inuyasha-sama arrived. Inuyasha-sama volunteered to play with the boys so Kagome-san and I could go shopping. I was a little suspicious of this, but Sesshomaru-sama approved of the outing when I informed him, so we went. I took Kagome-san to my preferred outlet store and began browsing the clearance racks.

"Why do you shop here, Rin-san? You're Sesshomaru's personal assistant. Doesn't he give you money for clothes?"

"Every season, I am required to change my business wardrobe. It's imperative I represent Sesshomaru-sama well. I buy four suits I can mix and match, all necessary accessories and two formal gowns. These are written off as business expenses." I turned a smile on the teenaged girl beside me, holding out two black velvet tops with lace up sides. "However, for myself, I am very frugal, for Sesshomaru-sama does not pay me much. He does not need to, given I reside with him and have few bills to pay. Here. I think this would look very nice on you." I handed her one of the shirts. "And I am sure Inuyasha-sama will enjoy it too." I smirked at her bright blush. She bore no mated marks, but given the looks I have seen exchanged between the two, it is only a matter of time. Sesshomaru-sama has not condoned the match, nor has he approved. He seems to be waiting for something.

Kagome-san and I bought the shirts, then walked back to the office building to meet Inuyasha-sama and Sess-kun.

"Rin-san, can I ask you something?"

"What is it, Kagome-san?"

"Inuyasha said something this morning that bothered me and I wanted to know if it's true. Did your father...do something to you last night?" I froze, almost dropping my bag. Kagome-san ran in front of me, hands clasped. "I'm so sorry! He seemed so upset about it, saying you smelled like your father and it wasn't the first time..." She trailed off as I bowed my head.

"My father...please do not tell anyone of this, Kagome-san. I will lose my position and I need it so very badly."

"I won't. I promise!" Kagome-san dragged me to a nearby bench, tucked under some trees.

"My father, he came to the house last night. He wanted me."

"WHAT!!!" Kagome-san shrieked. I gave her a horrified look and she apologized.

"It was not the first time. Every time before, I submitted, because I was in no position to fight. When Sess-kun was born and I was moved into Sesshomaru-sama's house, I hoped it would be over. But it is not. He will come for me again."

"Tell Sesshomaru! He'll protect you!" I shook my head.

"How would it look, knowing his personal assistant has been raped by her father many times? He would be justified in killing me and he has had enough death in his life. My father is one of his trusted associates. As long as he drives a company car, he is untouchable. Sesshomaru-sama may simply fire me and then I will be at my father's mercy. At least as his nursemaid, I have some protection. I will find a way to keep away from my father, to never associate with him except in public. It is the best I can hope for." I stood, dusting off my skirt. Kagome-san stood and reached out a hand. I turned and accepted her sudden embrace. It was...comforting, even with the tears falling on my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry. I wish I could do something..."

"I do not have any friends, Kagome-san." I whispered. She lifted her head, wiping her eyes roughly.

"You do now, Rin-chan. I'm your friend, and so is Inuyasha. We'll help keep you safe!"

"Thank you. Now, let's get your face washed. Inuyasha-sama hates it so when you cry." She giggled and we went into the office.

-----------------------------------------------------

I met Inuyasha-sama in Sesshomaru-sama's waiting room. Shippo and Souta went home with Kagome, leaving Sess-kun napping in his carrier. The pup had his paw in his mouth, as was his wont. I smiled and closed the carrier, cradling it gently in my arms.

"Did you have a good time?" Inuyasha-sama asked as we walked to my office.

"Yes. Kagome found a shirt I know you will like." I smirked as his eyes glazed over. Teenage hanyous are so predictable. "Did you have anything planned for tonight?"

"I was thinking we could go for a walk."

"In the woods where you can be alone, surrounded by ancient trees to bear witness?" I asked, shifting Sess-kun in my arms. He looked a little pale. I glanced up to see Inuyasha-sama redder then his favorite shirt.

"How did..."

"Your blood is up. Even I, a mere human, can see it. You must be careful, Inuyasha-sama. Are you really ready for what mating will mean? Humans are governed by different laws, after all. Will Kagome appreciate what she and you must sacrifice to be together like that?" Inuyasha-sama 'keh'ed and studied his claws. I shook my head and looked down at Sess-kun again. He was paler and...was that a bluish tinge? I dropped to my knees, unzipping the carrier. Sess-kun's paw was stuffed so far into his mouth he was suffocating! Inuyasha-sama sniffed and dropped beside me.

"Oh my god! What's wrong!" He cried. I began working a finger into Sess-kun's mouth, trying to break the suction.

"He's suffocating, his fist is blocking his throat." I forced my finger deeper and crooked it, pushing up. With a faint pop, the tiny paw broke free of Sess-kun's mouth. He gasped, coughed and began screaming. I quickly picked up the frightened pup and cuddled him, stroking his back and purring softly. His mother used to do this. Inuyasha-sama's ears flattened against his head. Sesshomaru-sama appeared out of nowhere.

"What happened?" He demanded. Inuyasha-sama jumped to his feet.

"Rin-chan saved Sess-kun's life! He was suffocating on his own paw!" Sesshomaru-sama looked at me, cradling his son against my chest. Sess-kun quieted and nuzzled my neck.

"Thank you, Rin."

"As you wish, sir." I didn't know what else to say.

"Inuyasha, come with me. There is something we must discuss."

"Now?"

"Now. Rin, please take Sess-kun to your office. I will page you when we are done."

"Yes sir." I picked up the carrier in one hand, bowed slightly and walked into my office. Sesshomaru-sama's eyes followed me again.


	2. Sesshomaru

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all related characters property of Takahashi Rumiko. Sess-kun, Umishio and Rin's dad are mine.

* * *

I sat behind my desk and waited for my stupid brother to stop growling and look at me. It took a few minutes.

"So, whaddya want?"

"I have a job for you."

"Don't do me any favors, Sesshomaru."

"I'm not. I need you to stay at the mansion while I am away on business, starting tonight. It would seem my security system requires human upgrades and until they are in place, you are the only one I can trust to keep Sess-kun and Rin safe."

"This is about that bastard father of Rin's, isn't it? I KNEW I smelled the prick on her again."

"There were two intruders, Inuyasha."

"WHAT!!"

"How this priest got in I am not sure yet, but it is being looked into."

"So you want me to baby-sit." The idiot folded his arms and glared at me. "What's in it for me?"

"Acceptance of your suit with the human miko."

"Like hell! You're not using Kagome against ME, Sesshomaru! I don't need your permission..."

"I am the head of this family, Inuyasha." My voice cut through his diatribe before it could start. "I am putting the care of the most precious things in my life in your hands. If you cannot handle this responsibility, how can I be assured you will be able to take care of a mate, an infinitely more delicate task? This will give your blood time to cool and let you THINK about what you want. Humans are very fragile and are not governed by our laws, as much as we like to pretend otherwise. Show yourself a responsible adult male and I will let you have the miko. Fail me and both of you will suffer my wrath. Am I making myself perfectly clear?"

"Yeah, yeah. You don't have to get nasty. I get the picture."

"For the moment, I will believe you."

"So when are you leaving?"

"Tonight, after the evening meal. You are invited, but I expect you will want to spend some time with the miko. While I am gone, there will be no illicit visits from her. You are to stay on the property whenever Rin and Sess-kun are there, and escort them wherever they go. You will not have time to dally with the miko. Thwart me in this and again, you will both suffer. I am sure she will understand, she seems rather level-headed for a female human, despite her taste in men."

"Oi! You don't have to insult us at every turn! Her name's Kagome, not 'miko'."

"Until I am satisfied you are both ready for mating, she does not have a name. The only reason I grace you with one is because Father gave it to you."

"Keh. Fucking prick."

"Name-calling will not endear your suit."

"Fine, fine. What are you gonna do about Rin's dad? You can't let him keep hurting her. It's been months since she's smelled like him. I was starting to breathe freely again."

"In my own time, Inuyasha." I folded my hands on my desk, keeping my stupid brother pinned with my gaze. "This is a delicate matter, one that I will handle. As long as I have you to keep them safe, without any killing."

"What if he breaks in again?"

"Escort him out, roughly if he resists, but leave him alive."

"Keh. That's no fun."

"Self control is a sign of adulthood."

"It always comes back to that with you."

"I have yet to see otherwise in you."

"All right already!! God, I get the picture. Was Father anything like you?"

"He was much worse." I allowed myself a faint smirk at the disbelief on my brother's face. It is so easy to tweak the hanyou's ears and one of my simple pleasures. At least now we've gone beyond the 'I'm going to kill you!' stage. A positive sign, in my eyes. Contrary to popular belief, I never really desired his death. I knew it would be easier for him if he was killed young, but he had survived and grown strong. I doubt he'll ever get over his hatred of me. I wonder if I'll ever be able to tell him of my pride in him? He has done Father credit, despite his human blood. Except for the choice in mates. I will never understand that. Reaching over, I toggled the intercom.

"Rin."

"Sir." I sat back, waiting. Inuyasha shook his head.

"Boy, you've got her trained."

"Rin is an excellent assistant."

"I'm still surprised Umishio accepted her."

"My mate understood Rin's value, perhaps more then even I did," I said coldly. Inuyasha huffed and looked away, reading my tone correctly. Umishio is a taboo subject. The door opened and Sess-kun scampered in, hopping up on my desk and into my lap in two awkward bounds. I stroked my son's hair, feeling the wrench as he looked at me from Umi's eyes.

"Feeling better?" I asked. He nodded and climbed my chest to burrow into my neck. I held him there, nodding to Rin standing in the doorway. She shut the door and approached the desk, taking a position to my left. Inuyasha glanced between us, then shrugged.

"Rin, Inuyasha will be staying at the mansion while I am gone. I am having the security systems upgraded as well. Once I am satisfied there will not be a repeat of last night, Inuyasha will be allowed to depart. I do not have a time frame on this. There are many factors."

"Yes sir." I smelled the spike of adrenaline, she was worried. Her voice betrayed nothing, but I noticed Inuyasha's nose twitch ever so slightly.

"Don't worry, Rin. I'll keep you and Sess-kun safe!"

"Thank you, Inuyasha-sama." She bowed slightly. Sess-kun began chewing on my fur, making hungry noises. Rin stepped forward. I held up my hand and looked at Inuyasha.

"Take Sess-kun home and feed him. The cook will assist you. Rin will be home in three hours."

"Me? Why..." I gave him my favorite look. He subsided and held out his arms. "Come here, squirt. Time to go gnaw on the cook." Sess-kun happily climbed into Inuyasha's arms and began chewing on the hanyou's hair, growling softly. Inuyasha sighed, tilting his head to keep his hair from being pulled.

"The things I do for family," He grumbled as he walked out, waving to Rin. She nodded in return, then gazed at me, fear seeping into her scent. To other humans, she was an expressionless doll. To youkai and hanyous she was a hard read. Only to Inuyasha and myself did she allow her emotions to show, even in the faintest ways. Umishio had taught her well.

"This is for your own protection, Rin. I will not allow a repeat of last night."

"I am sorry I failed you, sir," She said softly, dropping to her knees. I turned in my chair to face her, noting her supplicating bow, face almost in the carpet. What cruelty had her father done to her, and yet, without that cruelty, she would not be so useful to me. Fate has a wicked sense of humor.

"Stand, Rin. You are not to blame for lapses in security. Those who are responsible have been dealt with. You kept Sess-kun and the other boys safe. That is what is most important." She rose to her feet, meeting my eyes. Never backed down from a single look I gave her, never wavered in her mask. Umishio, I hope you are proud, where you are. You have done so very well with this human. "This is, in fact, an excellent opportunity to test Inuyasha's resolve with the miko. Keeping them apart will do them both good. I expect your assistance in this."

"No visitation after dark. Public meetings are acceptable, as long as they stay with Sess-kun and myself. Sneaking off is grounds for punishment," She replied, citing the rules I had given her when Inuyasha first started sniffing around the miko.

"Correct. Do you encourage this match?"

"I see potential, sir, but youth is an over-riding factor."

"You are not much older, Rin. Why do you say this?"

"Because I have watched such things happen before, between humans. The only difference here is that if they did mate, they would be bound for life. This is a very big responsibility. Humans have the luxury of mating and not being bound together. Hanyous and youkai do not. Both must understand this and not let desire rule."

"Do you think they do?"

"Kagome seems...hesitant to take that step, though she flirts with it. Inuyasha-sama desires her above all others and, if you'll pardon my blunt speaking sir, his blood is jumping for the chance. It would not take much to encourage Kagome to do the same, though she might regret it later."

"You echo my thoughts, Rin."

"They are my own observations, sir."

"Then we see the same. Good. I need an ally in this war." Her lips twitched slightly. Her fear had abated with my reassurance of her position. I found myself hesitant to bring up the subject, but I needed to confirm something. Lust had been strong in the air, and it came from two males. One had actually touched Rin, I knew the identity of this one. There had not been mating, but how far did it go?

"Rin, I must ask you about last night."


	3. Rin

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all related characters property of Takahashi Rumiko. Sess-kun, Umishio and Rin's dad are mine.

* * *

I blinked once, slowly, to compose myself. I had expected this question and now, the truth must be told.

"I found the priest in the kitchen, rummaging through the food. I instructed him to leave and he advanced on me, saying he needed more then food. I avoided his grasp and I lied."

"You lied?" I braced myself.

"I told him that I was claimed by the Lord of the Western Lands and if he touched me, there would be nothing left of him for the ravens to eat." Sesshomaru-sama's hand curled and his claws rippled, one after another. He was ready to kill. I felt a preternatural calm sweep over me. To die by Sesshomaru-sama's hands would not be a bad thing. His poison could, in some strange way, cleanse me. "He stopped and stared at me with fearful eyes. I then informed him that as a Shinto household, his Christian god would find little meat. The insult to his religion was the final blow and he left."

"And the second?" He whispered, claws ripping again.

"My father. I do not know how he got in, but he had been there long enough to repeat my conversation with the priest. He might have been the one to let the priest in, perhaps so he could watch."

"Watch?" That same cold whisper, the temperature of the room dropped with the suddenness of a downpour. My calm flowed over me again.

"It would not have been the first time, sir. I argued with him and he left no more then two minutes before you arrived home."

"How far?"

"He touched me here." I folded my hands low on my hips. "And he promised he would return. That was all."

"How long?"

"Since I was fourteen, sir." Sesshomaru-sama's claws rippled again and his face grew even colder.

"He gave you to me when you were sixteen."

"Yes sir."

"Did you continue the lie with him?"

"No sir. I had insulted you enough for one night." I dropped to my knees again, this time keeping my head up. I lifted my chin slightly. "Words cannot undo the damage I have done to your name and your house last night, nor can they make up for how I came to you. If my blood will suffice, it is yours." Sesshomaru-sama stood, claws out and crooked for a fatal blow. I could see the poison miasma seeping out of his skin and swallowed. Would melting hurt? I refused to close my eyes, keeping them locked with his golden ones. His claws touched my throat and I couldn't suppress a shiver.

"And if I did, who would keep Sess-kun from his own folly?" Sesshomaru-sama whispered. I blinked in surprise. "Why, Rin?"

"I was afraid, sir. Recent events have been much publicized, even Western priests have heard. I thought at the time suggesting the lie would keep myself and the boys safe. I know you would never look at me in such a light and I do not see you that way either. You are my employer, a very kind and generous one. I have been happier working for you then any time in my life. My duty is clear and if one lie keeps me safe to protect Sess-kun, then I will tell the lie. I doubt the priest will live long enough to perpetuate the lie."

"True." His claws still rested on my throat, cool against my skin.

"I will do everything in my power to keep your son and your honor safe, sir. You...all have done so much for me. Ever since Sess-kun was born, I have known peace. For that, my life is yours." The claws twitched ever so slightly.

"Why?"

"Because it is the truth."

"I see." The claws lifted away without breaking my skin and Sesshomaru-sama held out his hand. Blinking, I took it and he helped me to rise.

"I will not accept a life-debt from you, Rin. However, I will accept something else."


	4. Author's Notes

Author's Chapter:

(bows to the floor) My humblest apologies to all my readers for this delay. My home computer, an ancient Mac G3, has been cut off from the internet entirely. I had hoped the new flash drive I purchased would allow me to sneak personal files onto my work laptop, but it's a USB 2 and the G3 only has USB 1 ports.

Familial Pain IS complete. There are three chapters left. I will post them as soon as I can get home internet access and/or another portable media compatible with USB 1 and 2.

In the meantime, allow me to leave you with this preview.

* * *

She gasped and began to tremble. I put my arm around her waist, holding her steady. When I was finished, I stood and went to my desk, opened a drawer. Retrieving a pad and some tape, I turned back and bandaged her shoulder.

"Button up, Rin." While she obeyed, I put the supplies away and pressed the intercom. "Mr Watanabe, please report to my office immediately."


	5. Sesshomaru 2

A/N: Well, it took about half an hour of transcribing, but I got the last three chapters uploaded! Thank you all for your patience.

* * *

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all related characters property of Takahashi Rumiko. Umishio, Sess-kun and Mr. Watanabe belong to me.

* * *

Rin blinked at my declaration, surprise flooding through her. I was ready to kill, my claws aching for blood

and satisfaction. But not hers. Never hers. She was too valuable to me. Her father, on the other hand. The news he had been abusing her for two years before offering her up to me fed my rage. He had pawned her away, lying to my face about her condition. I knew, but curiosity on how the daughter would respond stayed my hand six years ago. That curiosity was foreign to me, but Umi had understood. She had seen the spark that was Rin's spirit. She had known that Rin needed us as much as we would need her. My mate had been gifted with some precognitive abilities. She knew when she was going to die and had made arrangemnts years prior for me to have someone to assist me through the loss. A human girl with a will of iron. Fate is indeed wicked.

"Whatever you wish of me, Sesshomaru-sama," Rin said, breaking me out of my grief. I let go of her hand and she stood at attention.

"You have been a member of my pack for six years now. I have been remiss in my duties to you, which I shall rectify now. Unbutton the three top buttons of your shirt and bare your left shoulder." SHe obeyed instantly, holding the fabric down on her arm. I reached out and made three quick slashes with my claws, the poison carefully controlled. She gasped at the pain and closed her eyes, trembling. I knelt before her and slowly licked the blood away from the stylized 'S' I had carved into her shoulder, just below her collarbone. She swayed and I steadied her with an arm around her waist. AFter a few minutes, I rose and began rummaging in my desk for bandages. Rin stood where I left her, eyes closed and pale, panting heavily. I smirked slightly at her scent; surprise and awe and faint traces of satisfaction. Finding the guaze pads and some tape, I turned back and carefully bandaged her shoulder.

"Button up, Rin," I said softly. She blinked her eyes open, took several deep breaths and obeyed.

"Sir?" SHe asked, her voice softer then normal.

"I have branded you. It is not a mated mark, for you will never be that to me. It does, however, show you as a member of my pack, a beta female; more then a servant, less then a family member. It is all we are allowed with humans that are not mates. I will know when you are in distress, for your blood is now in me. Inuyasha will need to take your blood as well, we will do that tonight. Once the blood-bond is complete, your position is infallible. Anyone who touches you will be punished. If the time comes when you desire a mate, he must pass my approval first. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir. Thank you, sir."

"Umi wanted this done years ago." Rin blinked again, one hand gently cradling her new brand. "I was opposed to the idea. I held your father in contempt, knowing what he was doing to you, and I was waiting for you to betray me. I had no faith in humans, especially human females under their father's thumb. Your courage last night and today has proven your worth." I bowed slightly to my pack-mate. She shook her head.

"I never hoped to rise to this esteem in your eyes. You have given me so much, I will spend the rest of my life serving you gladly." She returned my bow. I smiled and turned back to my desk, toggling the intercom.

"Mr. Watanabe, please report to my office."


	6. Rin 2

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and related characters property of Takahashi Rumiko. Umishio, Sess-kun and Mr. Watanabe are mine.

* * *

Sesshomaru-sama was silent after the summons, sitting back down at his desk and working on some papers. I remained where I was, still holding my new brand. The honor Sesshomaru-sama had bestowed on me continued to leave me a little weak in the knees. Beta! He made me a beta! Never in my wildest dreams did I hope to advance so high in the youkai hierarhy. Once Inuyasha added his claws to the mark and took my blood, my station in the pack would be concrete. I was safe, truly safe! Another tremor rippled through me and I took two slow, deep breaths as Umishio-sama had taught me. I must keep my emotions under very tight control around others, so that no one can read me. It was my best protection, and my alpha male's as well. I glanced at him, writing quickly. My alpha male. Before today I had been willing to die for him; now...my soul was his. He could demand my very essence and I would hand it over with a smile. After several minutes, he handed me the papers.

"File these in your office and return."

"Yes sir." I bowed and left, hurrying to the large set of filing cabinets lining one of my office walls. I glanced at the headers and began putting the papers away in the right folders. As I was finishing up, my father barged in.

"Ah, rin. So lovely to see yhou again, my dear child," He said silkily, sidling closer. I neatly dodged around him, using a drawer to catch him in the chest as I yanked it open a bit too hard. His smile dropped. "You insolent little..."

"Sesshomaru-sama called you. Do not keep him waiting," I said coldly, keeping my back to him. He huffed and turned on his heel, marching into the main office. I finished the filing and followed, opening the door without knocking and shutting it firmly behind me. My father looked at me with contempt, Sesshomaru-sama with calm regard. I walked back to my position at his left hand side and stood facing my father, hands at my sides.

"Explain what you were doing in my house last night," Sesshomaru-sama said, folding his hands on his desk. My father beamed.

"I wanted to visit with Rin, so I went over. When I got there, I found a priest trying to sneak in. I drove him off. Rin was very upset about the situation."

"Really." Sesshomaru-sama reached into a drawer and pulled out a small tape recorder. He turned it on. My father's eyes grew wide as the priest's voice echoed in the room, screaming out his agreement with my father to beak into the mansion and rape me. The priest had been paid very well for the deed, even though it hadn't happened. My lie was repeated. I kept my face impassive. After all, it was still a lie. I was not mate. I was beta. More then I deserved and more then sufficient.

"Well, obviously the man is lying. I found him sneaking in."

"Men such as this do not lie under promise of death. You, on the other hand, are lying to me now, as you have lied to me about Rin. You think I could not smell your stench on her? I have known from the beginning she was spoiled by your hand. It was Rin that kept you alive six years ago and it has been Rin that has spared your life up to this point. What you did in your own home I care not. But to violate my home, break my trust, that is another matter. You have insulted me grieviously, Mr. Watanabe."

"Then, by all means, fire Rin. I'll take the bitch off your hands and deal with her properly."

"You fail to understand me, Mr. Watanabe," Sesshomaru-sama's voice became ice. My father's eyes bugged again and he began to sweat. Yes, father. Feel true fear. I reined in my satisfaction before Sesshomaru-sama could detect it. A flick of his ear told me he had. I have more training.

"It was not Rin who violated my home and my trust. She repelled both invaders successfully, alone. She did her duty. YOU have failed me. YOU have broken my trust, fouled my home with your sick lust for your offspring. It is YOUR pathetic life that Rin holds in her hands, not the other way around. Rin." I unbuttoned two buttons and revealed my brand, blood staining the bandage in an obvious pattern. My father blinked twice.

"What...what is that?"

"That is my brand. Rin is my beta, my pup's nursemaid, my pack-mate. You are a parasite clinging to my beta, trying to advance. Parasites must be removed." My father began to shake as I buttoned my blouse again.

"Rin, his life is yours. What will you do with it?" He asked, turning to face me.

"Mr. Watanabe does not deserve the honor of your touch, Sesshomaru-sama. Give him to Inuyasha-sama. Your brother

expressed a strong interest in feeling his blood on his claws in exchange for having to endure his scent on me all these years."

"Rin! I'm your father!"

"Sesshomaru-sama is my alpha male. I do not know you, sir," I said formally. Mr. Watanabe backed away, shaking so hard he could barely move. Tears pooled in his eyes as he stared at me.

"Rin. Rin!"

"Shall I summon Inuyasha-sama, sir?" I asked, turning to Sesshomaru-sama.

"Yes. We will finish this now." I bowed slightly and walked out, giving Mr. Watanabe a wide berth as he fell to his knees, pleading with me. I ignored him and shut the door behind me. Only then did I allow the smile to break across my face. Hurrying to my desk, I dialed the mansion.


	7. How it ends

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and related characters property of Takahashi Rumiko. Umishio, Sess-kun and Mr. Watanabe are mine.

* * *

Mr. Watanabe was removed that afternoon. Inuyasha, upon hearing Rin's promotion to beta, used one claw to make a small vertical slash on the lower left side of the brand, closer to her arm., and licked the blood away. Sesshomaru explained that this was a sign that Inyasha accepted his brother's beta without adding a claim of his own. When Inuyasha formed his own pack, Sesshomaru had the choice of accepting, ignoring or establishing a dual claim. Shared betas were uncommon. Unaccepted betas were considered slightly suspicious, so Inuyasha's acceptance of Rin gave her the highest and strongest position she could attain in Sesshomaru's pack. 

Inuyasha and Kagome were mated one month after Kagome turned eighteen. Rin and Sesshomaru stood as witnesses for the human ceremony, which consisted of the pair barging into the office unannounced with all the paperwork and demanding an audience. Sesshomaru made them wait a full hour, during which Inuyasha contained himself to shredding only one padded armrest. Rin considered this a vast improvement.

Rin never took a mate. When Sess-kun reached puberty, he branded Rin with his own mark, a stylized 'S' bracketed by two crescents, in the center of her collarbone. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha flanked the brand with acceptance slashes, acknowledging the honor of Rin's dual loyalty.

Rin lived to see her pup grow up. When she died, it was in her bed, flanked by her alpha males, who held her hands and howled her departure from the mortal world. Sess-kun was inconsolable until Inuyasha, who had lost his koishii a few years prior, informed him of a little known secret.

Human souls are always reincarnated.

Sess-kun did find his Rin-chan again, but that is a story for another time.

* * *

A/N: Wow, notes at the end of the story! I just wanted to say thank you again to my reviewers, courtneykogalove and hopelessromantic56. You two encouraged me to figure out a solution. I hope you enjoyed the story.

Matane!


End file.
